JoelWednesday Oneshots
by BryannaB709
Summary: This is a challenge I found in the Beetlejuice fandom; set your playlist on shuffle, pick a pairing, and write a oneshot for every song that comes up. You can only do ten songs, and you only have the amount of time the song lasts to write the one-shot. So here you go.


_A/N:_ This is a challenge I found in the Beetlejuice fandom; set your playlist on shuffle, pick a pairing, and write a oneshot for every song that comes up. You can only do ten songs, and you only have the amount of time the song lasts to write the one-shot. So here you go.

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Joel/Wednesday One-shots**

 **Grenade by Bruno Mars**

Joel sat on the bench next to Wednesday Addams, thinking about all the different things he would do for her.

He would most definitely catch a grenade for her.

He thought some more, and found that he would throw his head on a blade for her.

Yes, he would definitely do anything for Wednesday Addams.

He would go through immeasureable amounts of pain to simply make her happy.

But somewhere deep inside of him he knew that Wednesday Addams wouldn't do the same.

 **Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars (not my fault)**

Joel knew that Wednesday was insecure.

She sat in front of her cracked vanity, staring madly at the girl looking back at her.

She would tug at her pig-tails, or press at her cheeks, but she would just end up yelling, and throwing something at the fractures glass.

But Joel would come up behind her, and hug her around her shoulders, silently reassuring her that she was beautiful.

He remembered when she smiled for the first time; at the camp, when Joel was paddling her down the river in their canoe.

He would kiss her forehead, and tell her, "Wednesday Addams, you are amazing."

 **Ophelia by The Lumineers**

Wednesday stood in the ball-room in her home, smoothing out the non-existant wrinkles in her black dress.

She knew she was waiting for someone, and she remembered who it was with a rare smile as the costumed couples whirled and danced past her.

Suddenly, she saw Joel walk into the room in his plain black tuxedo, and smiled again.

He took her hand, and swept her into a moderate waltz.

 **Shaking the Tree by Peter Gabriel**

Wednesday didn't want a relationship like her mother's.

She admired the undeniable love they had for each other; Morticia and Gomez; but she wanted something more.

She wanted to be respected.

She didn't want someone like her daddy, although she would accept it.

She wanted someone like...

Joel.

Just the right amount of raw dedication and love, to go along with whatever strange, dark, or murderous plot she had schemed.

Because although she worked better alone, she felt it to be extremely...

lonely.

So she wouldn't be like her mother.

She would be beautiful, yes, but she would also be feared.

But not too much.

Just enough for respect.

 **Victorious by Panic! at the Disco**

Joel was playing a game.

Not any ordinary game;

He was playing a little love game.

He had to catch her; not physically, but emotionally.

But he kept chasing, until he finally got close enough, and...

He caught her.

And he kenw he was victorious when he pressed his lips against hers, and she kissed him back.

 **Iris by the Goo-Goo Dolls**

Joel was dedicated to her, he knew that.

He knew she had built walls; strong ones, that acted as a mask for the world to see.

He knew how that felt; hiding away whenever things got hard.

He loved her for the small things that he kenw about her; that somewhere deep inside she loved nature.

They were sitting in the center of a small clearing when she said in a soft voice, "The stars... they're beautiful."

Joel was a bit surprised, but he asked, "What's beautiful about them?"

She lied back on the grass, and said, "Each one has a different story. Each one has been wished on, each one represents a person's wish."

Joel smiled, but frowned when she sat up, and hugged her knees as she said, "But I hate these woods."

But he smiled as he caught her looking up at the stars again.

 **Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood**

Wednesday knew he was away.

But she didn't know where.

That's what irritated her.

She was paranoid by nature, and what first came into her mind was the fact that there might be someone else.

Her pretty face screwed into a vengeful glare, and she grabbed her favorite set of knives.

Joel came back to Wednesday's house, and found his guest room in shambles.

She was sitting in the middle of his ruined bed, clutching a knife, and carving her name shakily into the headboard.

 **Sledgehammer by Peter Gabriel**

Joel loved Wednesday, and he knew that she knew that he would do anything for her.

He had constantly hurt the other boys in his cabin to prove to her that he was serious.

He would steal things from the counciler's cabin, and bring them back to her as trophies.

She would blush on the inside, but on the outside she would just give a small demented smile.

And Joel loved it.

But one day, ten years later, she asked him to do the one thing he never thought she would ask of him.

She asked him in a soft, vulnerable voice, "Hold me Joel."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her body, and held her close to him.

Then she asked sleepily, "Sleep with me. It's too quiet."

And as always, he did as she asked.

 **The Kids Aren't Alright by The Offspring**

Morticia watched Wednesday and Joel chasing each other around the yard, and smiled gently.

Well, it was more like Wednesday was chasing Joel.

She smiled her devilish smile, and tackled him to the ground.

Joel laughed, and protested as she laughed and gripped him in a headlock.

Down in the yard, Joel laughed for her to stop, but she just gripped him tighter, holding him closer.

She smiled again, and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

 **The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson**

Seventeen-year-old Wednesday was walking through the halls of her high-school, dressed in a tight black pencil skirt and a long-sleeved sweater that clung to her figure attractively.

Joel was standing with his friends next to his locker, when he saw her sashay down the hall.

He smiled, and tried to walk after her.

She just turned around, and shoved him against the wall.

But he just continued to follow her, ignoring the hot glares she was giving him.

She smiled to herself, and continued to walk in the opposite direction.

He followed her, and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She got closer to him, and let him hold her softly.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Well, that's all folks. Don't be mad at me for OOC-ness, I just worked with the songs.


End file.
